listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KillRoy231/Turning to stone
I'd like to say not to count being turned to stone if any evidence in that particular series suggests it is not fatal for them. I mean, yes, Monkey Fist counts while the others in Kim Possible were only temporarily turned to stone, but it was a different matter for him. It all depends on the show, book, movie, game, etc. Many of them have different physics, like how some have supernatural elements and some don't. Obviously this one is restricted to those that have supernatural elements. Hand of Midas usually counts when they get turned to gold statues. Notable instances being Sa'luk in Aladdin and a classic game over in Tomb Raider. Lord of the Rings, sunlight turns trolls to stone and that kills them. The Black ChuChus in Zelda, does not kill them as light only turns them to stone temporarily. Shattering them while statues, on the other hand, is the only thing that can kill them. (Except maybe Light Arrows) Also Tetra was temporarily turned to stone by Bellum. For Ash (temporarily, in Mewtwo Strikes Back) and Ganondorf (in Wind Waker), somehow they seemed to turn to stone as a RESULT of their deaths. Same with Harpy from Kong. Dragonball Z, does not kill them unless they're smashed to pieces. Though Piccolo still survived that coz his head wasn't damaged and thus he could regenerate. Digimon, does not kill them. In My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which has become something of an edit war, Discord is awake as a statue, and Celestia is implied to be as well, so they're still alive. Likely Twilight too since it was easily reversable. The Storm King is another matter entirely coz he smashed to pieces, and it's implied even the staff couldn't have put Tempest or Luna back together if they'd suffered the same fate. Wizards of the Lost Kingdom, I think it may have been death for Loki. If nothing confirms either we can list it as debatable. For many depictions of Medusa, this counts. Like in Percy Jackson and Clash of the Titans. I think God of War is an exception coz stone transformations are only temporary, unless, like the Storm King, they're shattered to pieces, killing them. (The Twin Centaurs in Tomb Raider: Anniversary are similar in this regard) Narnia, definitely doesn't count. Well, not for the White Witch turning them to stone. Turning to a gold statue on Deathwater Island, probably does. (again, like the Hand of Midas) The Rocky Horror Picture Show doesn't count either, easily reversable. The Color of Magic, it's never specified, as Rincewind is sure the stone transformation is permanent. It is implied this kills them though, through bits of dialog after it's revealed Trymon turned the other wizards to stone, and the fact that the spells were released from Trymon's head when he was turned to stone rather than when he was shattered, as it's said earlier that only his death could have done that. Once Upon A Time, a little unclear. Medusa turns them to stone, and the process is reversed when she herself is turned to stone. So, the process being reversible that way implies it doesn't kill them, but her turning to stone reversing the process makes it seem possible it was death for her. (Then again, the Blue Fairy was revived when the Shadow died, after it tore her shadow out) Diablo the raven in Sleeping Beauty is considered dead because otherwise Maleficent could have turned him back, and she seemed distraught over his being turned to stone. Darko the sorcerer in The Real Shlemiel? Unclear. All the Lantuch said is he knows a spell for turning sorcerers to stone, and does that to Darko and his horse. It's never said whether it's reversible or fatal, so I suppose we could count that one for debatable. However, Aaron does say "The sorcerer's gone." Willow? Not sure, coz we never really saw anyone turned to stone. Willow nearly does this to Bavmorda, but she countered its effects with her magic when just her arm was turned to stone. Gargoyles? Definitely not. Stone is sleep for them. Mario, definitely not, Stone Caps turn him to stone temporarily and make him invincible. So, you see it varies depending on what universe we're talking about. Category:Blog posts